A conventional filter device may be used to insert a cigarette therein for filtering off nicotine or tar of tobacco smoke. However, the tar or smoke waste may easily clog the front portion of the filter device to influence a smooth cigarette smoking. Even the filter device may still be used since the filter material as filled in the filter device is not completely saturated, the smoker may discard the partially saturated filter device just simply because of unsmooth smoking through the partially clogged filter to thereby cause wasting of the filter device.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of conventional cigarette filter device and invented the present filter device having a plurality of filter units superimposedly rechargeably filled therein.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tobacco filter device including a plurality of filter units superimposedly rechargeably filled in a sleeve member, having a bowl member connected to an outer end (smoking end) of the sleeve member and a mouthpiece connected to an inner end (mouth end) of the sleeve member, whereby upon smoking of tobacco or a cigarette as loaded or inserted in the bowl portion, the filter unit or units positioned on an outer portion of the sleeve member adjacent to the smoking end, after being saturated with smoking waste including tar and nicotine, may be pushed outwardly and discarded from the outer end of the sleeve member as thrusted and urged by a fresh (new) filter unit (or units) as recharged into the inner (mouth) end of the sleeve member, thereby still keeping use of those filter units not yet saturated and loaded in the rear portion of the sleeve member, without wasting the useful filter units.